Generally, a plug for a communication system is usually plugged into the keystone jack mounted on the wall and the metal wire holder of the keystone jack has plural metal wires for connecting with a plug and a printed circuit board (PCB). The metal wire holder can be applied to a keystone jack or a keystone panel. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is the three-dimensional diagram illustrating a keystone jack and its corresponding keystone panel according to the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a keystone jack 10 produced by American Metal Product Company is designed to be inserted into its corresponding keystone panel 11 by respectively engaging the two oblong-shaped slots 12 and 13 of the keystone panel 11 with the two widthwise protrusions 14 and 15 of the keystone jack 10, wherein the widthwise protrusions 14 and 15 are respectively located on the top surface A and the elastically extending piece 16 of the keystone jack 10.
Please refer to FIGS. 2(A)–(B). FIG. 2(A) is a three-dimensional diagram illustrating a conventional modular jack and its corresponding modular wall plate according to the prior art, and FIG. 2(B) is a vertical view of the conventional modular jack shown in FIG. 2(A). As shown in FIGS. 2(A)–2(B), a modular jack 20 produced by AVAYA Company is designed to be inserted into its corresponding modular wall plate 21 by respectively engaging the two oblong-shaped slots 22 and 23 of the modular wall plate 21 with the two lengthwise protrusions 24 and 25 of the modular jack 20. The lengthwise protrusions 24 and 25 are respectively located on the left side and the right side of the modular jack 20.
Since the keystone jack 10 and the modular jack 20 are produced by different companies and the designs of the engaging devices of these two companies are different, the keystone panel 11 and modular wall plates 21 could be used only for their own corresponding modular jacks and the producing molds thereof should be made separately. Certainly, once customers want to change the keystone jack 10 with the modular jack 20 and vice versa, the corresponding keystone panel 11 and modular wall plates 21 would not be suitable anymore and should be changed accordingly. Therefore, the cost of buying the new corresponding keystone panel or modular wall plate and the discards of the former keystone panel or modular wall plate are considered uneconomical. That is to say, either the engagement between the keystone jack 10 and the keystone panel 11 or those between the modular jack 20 and the modular wall plate 21 are unideal.
In view of the foresaid descriptions, a bezel for different jacks is expected, and more particularly a bezel for the two different types of keystone jack 10 and modular jacks 20 shown in FIGS. 1–2 is expected. Therefore, the applicant provides a bezel of a modular jack to overcome the discrepancy and the incompatibility in the wall plates of the foresaid two modular jacks. The bezel provided in the present invention not only overcomes the foresaid disadvantages but also brings the advantages of that the wall plate with the bezel could be applied for more kinds of modular jacks, and it is more convenient for the customers to replace the different modular jacks.